Alejandro Thornton
|area = Artes plásticas, poesia visual |educación = Escuela Nacional de Bellas Artes Prilidiano Pueyrredón |movimiento = arte contemporáneo |obrasdestacadas = |patrones = |influidopor = |influyó = |premios = Primer Premio Prilidiano Pueyrredón 98’, C.C. Borges}} Alejandro Thornton: artista visual nacido en Buenos Aires en mayo de 1970. Egresado de la Escuela Nacional de Bellas Artes Prilidiano Pueyrredon, Thornton es uno de los artistas destacados de la generación emergente en los años 2000 en Buenos Aires. Con una producción que aborda tanto el lenguaje pictórico, como la gráfica, el diseño, la poesía visual, las intervenciones y la fotografía, su obra se mueve comodamente entre el neoexpresionismo y el Neo-pop. Ver página del artista Exposiciones (selección) Individuales *2008: "Rostros”, Angel Guido Art Project, Buenos Aires. *2008: "Forever" / Dibujo, Elsi del Rio, Buenos Aires. *2007: “Hi”, Galeria Matthei, Santiago, Chile. *2007: “Kylie” / Dibujo, Galeria Crimson, Buenos Aires. *2006: “I will not be your mirror”, Pabellón 4. Buenos Aires. *2004: “Welcome to me”, Pabellón 4. Buenos Aires. *2000: Objetos-Pinturas-video, Centro Cultural Adán Buenosayres, Buenos Aires. *1999: “a=b” Arte Digital, Buenos Aires Design Recoleta. *1997: “Viaje de ida y vuelta”, Pinturas, Sociedad Argentina de Escritores. *1995: Pinturas y Dibujos, Fundación Bollini. Salones y muestras colectias *2007: Premio Nacional de Pintura Banco Central, C.C. Borges, Merrill Lynch ArteAméricas 2007 The Latin American Art Fair, Miami. Prints Tokyo 2007, International Prints Exhibition, Sakima Art Museum, Japón. 2do. Premio Nacional UADE, Museo Metropolitano de Buenos Aires. Bienal Nacional de Bahia Blanca, Museo de Arte Contemporáneo de Bahia Blanca. XLXI Salón Municipal Manuel Belgrano, Museo Sívori. *2006: Premio Nacional UADE de Pintura + Arte digital, C.C. Borges.Premios Nacional PLatt a las Artes Visuales, Galeria Isidro Miranda. Proyecto Cubo, Pabellón 4 Arte Contemporáneo. 8vo. Encuentro Internacional de Poesia Visual, Sonora y Experimental. C.C. Recoleta. *2005: 1er.Salón Nacional de Pintura Beca L´Oreal. Fundación Patagonia Arte y Desafío. Salón Nacional de Artes Visuales 2005, Palais de Glace. XLIX Salón Municipal Manuel Belgrano, Museo Sivori. “Expotrastiendas 2005”, 5ta. Feria de Arte en Argentina. 1st International Turkishe Art Biennial, Ankara, Turquía. (S:L:K) Scents:Locks:Kisses, Z33 Art Center, Hasselt, Bélgica *2004: 3er. Certamen Iberoamericano de Pintura, Fundación Aerolíneas Argentinas. Premio Rioplatense a las Artes Visuales, Fundación OSDE, Palais de Glace. “Una pieza clave”, artistas junto a Greenpeace, C.C. Borges. Premio Estímulo para Jóvenes Pintores Hebraica 2004, Palais de Glace. Fugajurasica 6.0, Museo Argentino de Ciencias Naturales MACN. *2003: VI Premios MNBA/Universidad de Palermo, Museo Nacional de Bellas Artes. Premio AAGA (Asoc. Argentina de Galerias de Arte) a las Artes Visuales, C.C. Borges. 2do. Certamen Iberoamericano de Pintura, Fundación Aerolíneas Argentinas, MNBA. 6to. Encuentro Internacional de Poesía Visual, Sonora y Experimental. CC Recoleta. Guerra de Dibujos, performance, El Borde arte contemporáneo. *2002: XLVII Salón de Artes Plásticas Manuel Belgrano, Museo Sivori. Premios Mc Donnals-Palis de Glace a Jóvenes Pintores, Palais de Glace. Salón Bollini 2002, Sala federal de la Biblioteca Nacional. Premios Octubre / Fotografia. Fundación Octubre. “Las Camitas”, Centro Cultural Recoleta. *2001: Premio St. Paul´s College 2001, Segunda edición. Proarte ,Centro Costa Salguero. Salon Bollini 2001, Sala Federal de la Biblioteca Nacional. Real + Virtual, Giesso+encontrarte.com, Espacio Giesso. La Naranja, Centro de Exposiciones Ayuntamiento de El Puig; España. *2000: Primer Salón Nacional Pabellón 4, Pabellón 4. Premio de Pintura IMPSI, Centro Cultural Recoleta. Premio St. Paul´s College 2000, Primera Edicíon. Video Arte, Galeria Arteria, Bs As. *1999: Premio Estimulo de la Academia Nacional de Bellas Artes, Museo Sívori. “100 años 1 mes” Muestra homenaje a Jorge Luis Borges, C.C. General San Martín. Libertad de enseñanza en las Artes, Expo itinerante Europa-América, AU+MA, Escola d’art i Disseny, Diputació de Tarragona, España. Gezelle 1899-1999, Cultuurcentrum Brugge, Alemania. Astrazione: Ordine, Istinto o Entrambi, Rassegna d´Arte Contemporánea, Centro Esposizioni Pisa Arte, Italia. *1998: Premio Prilidiano Pueyrredón 98’, Centro Cultural Borges. II Premio Fundación Klemm de pintura, Fundación Federico Klemm. Chiapas “La 1er. revolución social del tercer milenio”, Galería Aebu, Uruguay. “Libertad – Diversidad – Pluralismo”, Museo Arte Contemporáneo (MAC), Universidad de Chile, Chile. “Glotzt Nicht so romantisch”, zum 100. Geburtstag von Bertolt Brecht, Alemania. *1995–1998: Participa en numerosas muestra y salones. Becas *1995: Beca de Estudio otorgada por la Escuela Nacional de Bellas Artes “Prilidiano Pueyrredón” en el taller del artista Miguel Melcon. Premios *2008: Primer Premio Adquisición Bienal COPIME. *2004: Mención del jurado Premio Arte al Dia, Revista Arte al Dia Internacional. *2002: Primer Premio Adquisición Dibujo Salón Bollini 2002, Fundación Bollini. *2001: Menciòn en Pintura Premio St. Paul`s College, Segunda edición. *2000: 1er. Premio Pintura Gran Formato, 1er.Salón Nacional Pabellón 4, Pabellón 4. *1999: 4to. Premio Pintura Salón de Palermo Viejo 1999. *1998: Primer Premio Prilidiano Pueyrredón 98’, Centro Cultural Borges. *1997: 3era Mención Dibujo, Arte Contemporáneo 1997, Museo Roca. Obras 300px"B612" acrílico y carbonilla s/tela, 150x150cm, 2003. 300px"Latino" acrílico y carbonilla s/tela, 150x150cm, 2004. Obra gráfica / Poesía Visual 300px"Jaulas" / Poema visual / (2001) 300px"Global my ass" / poema visual / (2002) Libros *Problemas Gráficos (2008). Autor: Alejandro Thornton. Prólogo de Glòria Bordons. Editorial EDITA-T (España). ISBN: 978-84-612-2057-1. *Poesía visual (2007). Autor: Alejandro Thornton. Prólogo de Juan Carlos Romero. 100 ejemplares numerados y firmados. Edición independiente (Buenos Aires) Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial de Alejandro Thornton *Video Interview *Proyecto Bola de Nieve *Profile at the Saatchy Gallery Categoría:Artistas de Argentina Categoría:Pintores de Argentina Categoría:Poesía Categoría:Porteños